Requests
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Requests by my Tumblr followers and loyal readers. Mix of BBRae, Flinx, Cybee, and Robstar. More requests welcome! Just send a pm! :)
1. Chapter 1

Request #1 - Could you do kid flash getting jealous when jinx gets attention? :).

* * *

"Ok, Josh, you're doing good. Now why don't you try that again, but this time faster?" Jinx instructed.

"Sure thing Mrs. West!" Josh replied, and quickly began to repeat his previous actions.

Josh was a new titan trainee, and because of his magic related powers, Jinx was his assigned mentor. Now the idea of Jinx training a male for the first time was a bit unsettling to Flash, and once he actually met the kid, he was completely against the idea. When he brought his concerns to Changeling, who was currently in charge of assigning trainee's to mentor, Changeling just laughed at him and called him jealous. Then Flash pointed out that the green Titan never gave his fiancé a male to train. This lead to a very heated disagreement that got Flash nowhere. "Jealous!" Thought Flash. "I'm not jealous!" And yet here he was, spying on his wife and that boy. "Something's not right with that boy and I'm going to be the one to find out what it is!"

He watched as the boy used his magic to pick up the basket balls laid out in front of him and start to swirl them around in a circle as fast as he could. He watched as Jinx smiled at the boy approvingly. After a minute the boy gently set the balls back down where they were.

"Not too shabby, Newbie! We'll make a hero out of you yet!" Jinx said.

"Thanks Mrs. West! You're such a great teacher! It's an honor to train with such an admiral hero such as yourself!" Josh exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Nice try, kid, but flattery doesn't work on Jinxy!" Thought Flash.

"Thanks Newbie, but flattery won't get you far with me." Jinx replied.

"Oh sorry Mrs. West! I-I didn't mean –"

"Haha, its ok Newbie! I'm just pulling you're leg!" Jinx reassured him.

In a random act of boldness the boy embraced Jinx in a tight hug. Jinx was too stunned to move.

"I mean it, Mrs. West. Thank you for everything." He told her as he buried his face into her stomach. Jinx shook her head and returned his hug.

"That does it!" Thought Flash and he decided to finally make his presence known. "Hey what's going on here?" He yelled.

"Wally?" Jinx looked up at him surprised.

"Mr. West!" Josh jumped away from Jinx.

"I asked a question, boy! What do you think you're doing with my wife?" Wally accused as he made his way over to them.

"I…I wasn't….I mean I wouldn't…I…um" The poor boy stuttered.

"Wally West, were you spying on us?" Jinx accused. It was Wally's turn to stutter as he tried to figure out a believable excuse. After a minute of waiting, Jinx finally interrupted him. "You're excused, Josh. It seems Mr. West and I need to have a little heart to heart." Josh and Wally gulped at the same time, but Josh abandoned the speedster to his fate. As soon as he left, Wally was able to speak a clear sentence.

"Look, Jinxy, I'm sorry I was spying, but I had completely good intentions." He tried to explain.

"Oh really?" Jinx questioned, crossing her arms. "And did those 'good intentions' include scaring the poor boy nearly to death?"

"Well…I…you see."

"Save it, Wally. I know something is p with you and I want to know exactly what it is. Ever since Josh has shown up, you have been at his throat. What's up with you?"

With a sigh, Wally explained his fears about the boy. "- and I just caught him just now trying to grope you! So forgive me for being a concerned husband!" Ended his rant.

"Feeling better?" Asked Jinx. Wally shook his head and waited for her next response. "Look Wally, I think you've been hanging out too much with a certain possessive changeling. It's cute to see you so jealous, even after all this time of us being together, but to accuse a kid you've just met of trying to make a move on me is just ridicules.

"Look, call it what you want, I still think something is up with that boy." He pouted.

"Well even if there is, you'll get nowhere acting like a complete idiot."

"Now you sound like Raven." He joked. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at his face. Both had a playful smirk on their faces.

"Well then I guess I should threaten to send you to another dimension." She joked back.

"Only if I get to use my puppy dog eyes to make you cave in to any of my desires." He said suggestively.

"Try me, you jealous beast." She whispered into his ear. With a large grin, he picked her up bridle-style and used his super-speed to get back to their room without getting caught.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: As always, all reviews are appreciated! Remember, if you have a request just submit it as a review! If you wish to stay anonymous, let me know and I will not include a name. Otherwise, I do want to give credit to the person who made the request. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the show's characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Request #2 - robstar fluff with baby mar'i!

* * *

"Alright Kori, I got the cake!" Shouted Richard as he entered the main room of the Titans West Tower. The room was completely covered in pink and white decorations, courtesy of his very excited wife, who was currently hanging the birthday banner.

"Oh, glorious Richard! You may set it on the table." Kori instructed. She quickly finished hanging the banner, which read "Happy 1st Birthday Mar'I" in bright pink letters. When she was finished, she flew back down and met her husband over by the table. She looked over the white and pink number cake now sitting on the table and admired the flawless icing decorations. "Oh Richard! This cake of birth is simply marvelous! Thank you for retrieving it!" She thanked him.

He smiled at her and answered, "Of course! I had to do something for our little girl's first birthday party. After all, you seem to have everything else taken care of." He scanned the room, making sure that all the party decorations were just as they had planned.

"I believe it is the time to call our friends and inform them of the party starting?" Kori asked her husband.

Richard checked his communicator for the time. It read 5:30PM and the party was scheduled for 6:00PM, which meant they were right on time. "Alright, Kori. Go ahead and start sending the message. I'll call Changeling to see where they are now."

Kori nodded and rapidly began sending out a mass text to all who were invited to start making their way to the tower. Richard stepped aside toward the couch and waited patiently as the communicator began to buzz. After the third buzz, Changeling's face popped up on the screen. He looked exhausted, but he still managed a wide, toothy smile. "Hey Boss! What's up?" answered the changeling.

"Kori and I are finished decorating. We've alerted the other Titans, so they should be here by 6:00. Try and show up at around 6:15, Ok." Richard instructed.

"Sure! No problem Dick! Mar'I and the twins are having a blast! I sure hope your party can compete." Changeling teased, earning him an eye roll.

"Speaking of the kids, where are they anyway?" Richard asked, ignoring Changelings last comment.

"Oh, they're with Rae waiting in line to ride some kiddy ride. I stepped out, when I saw you calling. Figured it was about the party and didn't want little ears hearing anything she shouldn't." Changeling explained.

"Wait, so you left Raven by herself with three kids? All of which are under the age of one?" Richard accused.

"Hey now! First of all, starting today, only _two_ of them are under the age of one, and second of all, the two pups are in a stroller so it's not like she's carrying them." Changeling defended.

"Just get back to my daughter and bring her and, the rest of your family, back in one piece." Richard demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Bossy little ba-"Changeling grumbled before he signed off. Richard made a mental note to scold him later.

"Alright Kori, they're on their way." He told her, turning to see her hovering in the same spot he had left her in, her face still in front of her mobile device. She gave him a quick nod, but never looked away from her task. "Kori, why don't you just send a mass text?" Richard asked her. She paused for a moment and looked up to meet his curious gaze.

"What is the mass text?" She asked in her innocent, child-like voice. Richard chuckled before explaining what a mass text was and how to send it. Kori just watched in aww as he took her communicator and began to demonstrate how to send a mass text. When he finished he handed the device back to her and she thanked him.

They didn't need to wait long before the party guest began to arrive. Titans young and old filled the common room. Kori and Richard began to mingle with the Senior Titans, like Cyborg, Bumblebee, Flash, and Jinx. Most of the Senior Titans were married now, and some were also having children of their own, including Flash and Jinx who had a two-and-a-half toddler who was also Mar'I's best friend. The little boy and girl were inseparable when together. Richard received a text from Changeling, warning him that they were on their way up. Richard quickly silenced everyone and turned off the lights. The windows had curtains around them to help block any potential sun light. The guests hid the best they could, while they all waited for the elevator to reach their floor. A loud beep broke the silence and the doors opened up to reveal the Logan family and birthday girl. Richard quickly flipped on the lights and everyone jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

Mar'I stood frozen in the elevator, her eyes like saucers. After a few seconds past tears threatened to pour out of her emerald eyes and she ran straight towards her mother, who was currently floating just a few feet in front of her. "Mommy!" She screamed as she ran, her little face filled with terror. Kori instinctively grabbed the little girl and the toddler hide her face in her mother's shoulder.

At the same time, the infant Logan twins began wailing in fear of the loud and sudden noise that had woke them up. Their wailing lend to balloons popping and lights flickering. Raven pushed the stroller out of the elevator, with Changeling right behind her. Raven rocked the stroller and began to coo at them in hopes of calming the crying babies.

"What is troubling you, my little Bumgorf?" Kori asked in a worried tone as she too tried to hush her crying child.

"Scary!" Sobbed the tiny tot.

"We scared you?" Kori asked. Her daughter nodded her head. Tears were stilling falling from her face, but her breathing began to settle and her sniffling was lessening. Richard made his way over to them and began to pat her on her back to try a comfort her. Her face was no longer in her mother's shoulder, but instead looking over at her father.

"We're sorry, Sweetie. We thought you would like a surprise birthday party." Richard explained.

"I told you this was a stupid idea." Jinx's voice rang out. Richard looked away from his daughter long enough to glare at the sorceress.

"Mommy said a bad word!" Her son accused, while pointing at her. Everyone snickered at the comment, which helped to ease the tension. Richard looked back to his daughter, who had a weak smile now that her friend had made the adults laugh. "Mar'I, Honey, do you want to go play with your friends?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Mar'I answered as she wiggled out of her mother's arms and waddled over to play with her friends, all while being greeted by the adults. Once things calmed down everyone went back to enjoying the party. Richard stood next to his wife, who was engaging in a long conversation with Bumblebee. Richard was busy keeping an eye on his daughter as she happily played with the young West.

"$50 bucks says they'll end up together." Wally West, otherwise known as Flash, came up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Richard questioned.

"I'm talking about those two." He nodded in the direction Richard had been staring in.

"Over my dead body." Richard said sternly, which only caused Wally to laugh even more.

"Whatever you say, Buddy." Wally laughed. "So when are you going to admit that a surprise party for a one-year-old was a bad idea?" He continued to joke.

"So it wasn't the best idea, but it all worked out. She's having fun, which is all that matters." Richard replied simply.

"Yeah, alright. Can't argue with that." Wally agreed and with a friendly pat on the shoulder he took off in search of his wife.

"Richard, is it the cake time?" Kori asked from his other side.

"Oh, um sure Kori. We can start cutting the cake." He replied. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the cake cutter. Kori had went to get Mar'I and was bringing her over to the cake. As the little girl was placed in her high-chair and everyone gathered around the table, Richard lit a candle for her to blow. After everyone sang the traditional "Happy Birthday" song, she did as she was told and blew out the candle. After which Richard and Kori began passing out slices of the cake to all the guests. Kori had given the first piece to Mar'I, who was currently wearing more cake than eating it. Pictures were taken and people began to dig in to their treat and continued socializing. Richard watched happily as he took in the scene around him. Kori came up to him and wrapped her arm around his own, leaning into him. "This has been glorious, yes?" Kori asked him.

"Of course! Sure it had a rocky start, but she's happy now and that's all that matters." He stated.

"Yes, I suppose, but are _you_ happy?" She asked further.

"Yes, Kori. I'm happy. Honestly, though, I can't believe our little girl is already a year old." He laughed.

"Yes, it is quite unbelievable. Perhaps we could have a chance to experience this again?" She questioned hopefully.

"What do you mean? Babies only turn one once, Kori." He explained.

"Oh, I know." She stated matter-of-factly. He pondered this for a moment, not sure as to what she meant. Finally, Kori lost her patience. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant." With that she kissed his cheek and flew off into the crowd. Once her comment registered with him, his first thought was, _"Well next time we're throwing a regular birthday party."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Request #3 - SoniaBambini18: Make one that says about beast boy being a silly daddy with his kids**

Garfield sat on the couch, his body sinking into the cushions as he watched the morning news with only half-interest. It was mid-morning, so the other tower occupants were scattered about doing their own things. The trainees were in the gym training, while his wife was in their room mediating. He assumed his kids were in their own room playing with their many toys. He did not expect his five-year-old daughter to come running into the common room, barreling towards him. He also did not expect her to stop right in front of him with a puppy dog look he swore she inherited from him and defiantly did not learn from him.

"Daddy, can I give you a hug?" She asked in an innocent voice as she gently swayed from side to side, playing with her hands behind her back. Garfield certainly did not expect that. Suddenly, his chest filled up with pride and affection as he thought about how lucky he is to have a daughter who adored him so. He also made a mental note to tease his wife about this later today.

"Why of course you can, Pup!" Garfield exclaimed as he opened up his arms, allowing the little girl to jump onto him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Garfield chuckled as he wrapped his strong arms around her and they shared the sweet embrace for a few heartbeats. He gently pulled her off him so that she was once again standing in front of him. "I love you, Maria." He said with his voice filled with a fatherly-affection. He expected her to say she loved him too, but instead the little girl quickly reached out her arm and poked him a little too hard on the nose.

"Ding dong!" She yelled in a high-pitch squeal as she then turned and ran as was as she could to the common room door. "I got you, Daddy!" She said in a singsong voice.

It took Garfield a moment to register what had just happened. _"Was I just outsmarted by my own daughter?"_ He thought to himself. "Oh no you don't! It's Daddy's turn now!" He bellowed as he jumped up off the couch and ran after her. The two of them chased each other around the common room as they took turns tapping the other one's nose. Things started to get a little rough, as the two of them started shifting into different animals to chase down or hide from the other. They did not notice the mess they were creating, nor did they notice the sound of the door swishing open and a very surprised little boy and very irritated women enter the scene. The little boy looked up at the woman, who was holding his hand, with serious eyes.

"Mommy, they're doing it again."

The women looked down at her son for a moment to reply in an anger voice, "I know." She then turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. The common room was a mess, with cushions either torn or thrown about, and chairs and lambs knocked over.

"Garfield Logan! Maria Logan! What on Earth is going on here?" The women yelled in an almost demonic voice. This caught both shape-shifters attention. They both froze in place as they looked over at the boy and women in horror.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

They both said in unison as they each pointed a finger at the other. The older women scowled at them.

"I don't care who started it! I told you a thousand times to stop playing that stupid game in the tower and now look at what you did!" She gestured to the messy room. "I want all of this cleaned up right now, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." They both said as they looked down in shame.

"Good! Come now Mark; let us leave these two trouble makers to it." She said as she turned back out of the common room, dragging the little boy with her. As soon as the two of them left the room, father and daughter both shared a look of relief.

"At least she didn't give us time out, right Daddy." Maria looked up expectantly at her dad.

"That's for sure! Hey Maria, come over here and help Daddy pick up these cushions." Garfield called over to her. The little girl ran over to him and proceeded to pick up the cushions.

"Where do I put them Da –"

"Ding dong!" Garfield cheered as he tapped her nose once again. "I win!" He sang as he throws his fist into the air, basking in his small victory. Maria glared at him as she watched him celebrate his win.

"I'm going to tell Mommy you did that." She threatened. Quickly, Garfield's happiness was replaced with fear.

"Oh no! Please Maria, don't tell your mother! I promise I'll stop it!" He begged as he knelt down to her level.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, promise!" He declared.

"Good! Ding dong!" She smacked her tiny hand onto his nose. "Because now I win and you can't get me back!" She said with an evil laugh that made Garfield shudder.

" _Dang it! Why did she have to get Rae's cleverness?"_ He thought to himself as he watched his daughter do a victory dance in front of him. _"Well, at least she got one thing from me."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for the request! I really enjoyed writing this. My little brother and I play this game that I invented where we try to tap each other's noses. We say "Ding dong" because that's what I use to say when I did it to him when he was a baby. When he got older he started doing it back to me, and it just escalated from there. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: This story idea was given to me by my friend, Serrj215. I want it know that half this story belongs to him. He is a wonderful writer, and has posted his writings on Tumblr, using the same name. Please, if you are on tumblr, look him up! Look me up too, if you haven't already. He does plan to post his writings on this website soon, so be on the look out for him! I hope you all enjoy this drabble, and please remember to leave a review. Thank you, all! :)**

* * *

Robin is one of my best friends. We have known each other for years. It was I who first got to truly know him. I who helped him with his biggest problems, and I who knew his darkest secrets. Now it was I who was going to freaking kill him. He told me that this was going to be a _simple_ mission. One of those "get in and get out" type of missions. I go in, locate the criminals and assess the situation, and report back in time for date night. This should have been a piece of cake. I should have been on my way home by now. Not on a freezing cold mountain in a county that has a name only the locals could pronounce. It has been two days…two completely terrible, chilling days. I have spent the past five hours trying to sleep through all this - the blizzard that is. My only shelter being a flimsy tent nailed to the snowy ground. The only supplies I have are some waters and some dried stuff that appears to be some sort of food. I have no idea how long this storm will last, so I've decided to ration the food and water. I already had my ration for the day, my communicator lost signal due to the storm, and sleep has deserted me. With nothing to do but shiver in the cold, my mind keeps wondering back home. I think about being back at the tower, lying out on those rocks near the water and I almost feel the sun on my skin, and hear the water and the gulls. I imagine being back in the kitchen with a bowl of fruit loops and soymilk, and Cyborg singing stupid songs to himself while frying eggs, and watching as Raven makes her tea. Then my mind starts to play dirty. I see myself naked, warm and laying in those soft, silk sheets of hers. I can practically smell those scented candles that she burns in her room giving me just enough light to see her perfect body coming out of the shower. I swear I can smell her now. That wonderful scent of lavender body wash mixed with her favorite tea, and under those smells, I can pick up the faint whiff of her lust. Oh how absolutely _intoxicating_ her lust scent is; how it can be so faint at first, but then suddenly fill the room and make me dizzy. I hear her voice now. She is asking me what I am doing in her bed. This is an old game we play, pretending that we were still new to each other. I would answer, "I am waiting for you to get in it with me," and she would climb onto the bed, crawl up to me, and let me look into those warm clear violet eyes of hers. She would ask, "Now what am I supposed to do with you?" and I would reply "Anything you want Mama." Then I would gently push her back onto the bed, hover over her ready body, and –"

Crap! Why brain, why would you do this to me! Now am freezing, exhausted, hungry, and horny!

"GARFIELD!"

I stopped my frantic shaking of my head, and tilted my ears at the sound of my name. That voice…could it be.

"Non-sense, Garfield. It's just your mind playing tricks on you again." I reasoned with myself.

"GARFIELD!"

There it was again, and it sounded closer! Quickly, I pulled down my sleeping bag and cursed as the frigid air pierced my skin. It did not matter though, because if that voice were real, I would do anything to find the owner of it. I pulled down the zipper and slid through the opening. I scanned the area around me, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of black or purple.

"RAVEN!" I hollered out into the wind, cupping my hands over my mouth in hopes to make my voice louder. I waited a few moments, praying I would hear her voice again, but nothing came.

"RAVEN!" I tried again, a little bit louder than the first time. Again, I waited; my arms wrapped tightly around my body and my weight shifting from one foot to the other in my desperate attempt to avoid frostbite. I looked on into the night, the wind howling and biting away at the mountain. Snow flew all around me, making it a struggle to see through it. All my hope started leaving me with ever minute that past. I turned around and prepared to hide back in my tiny shelter, until that same voice stopped me again.

"GARFIELD?"

I spun around and shouted at the top of my lungs. "RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN!" I through my arms in the air and waved them like a mad man, but this seemed to get her attention, because the next thing I knew, I felt her through her whole weight at me, causing us to fall down into the snow.

"Oh Garfield, thank Azar I found you! You stopped answering my calls and you were due home days ago! Are you alright?" She stopped hugging me, and sat up enough to look at me. At first, I simply stared at her. I found it hard to believe, really. That she was here and that she was real, not just another figment of my imagination. Then I sat up and returned her embrace, squeezing her so hard I thought I would break her.

"Is it you, Rae? Is it really you?" I asked in a low voice that she could just barely make out.

"Yes, Gar, it's me. I'm real."

I let out a sigh of relief. I did not ask how she found me, or if there was a way to leave. For whatever reason, we just sat there, in the middle of a blizzard, holding each other as if we were never letting go and knowing that we were safe, because we were together.


	5. Update

Hey everyone! Sorry I have not updated in a while. I wanted to let everyone who sent a request know that I am not ignoring them, I was simply too busy to write anything. I had an internship I was doing and it just ended, so I should have some free time now to catch up on the requests. I will be doing each request in order of which they were received. Thank you so much for your patience and understanding!

\- jhwlgh


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I want to apologize to everyone who has submitted a request that I have yet to write. Most of you are requesting RobStar stuff, and for what ever reason I have had major writers block when it comes to writing RobStar fluff. Angst I can do, but romance/fluff seems to be a dead-end for me. Luckily, this came to my mind for Titans Appreciation Month and I think it should appease most RobStar and Mar'i requests. I hope you guys like it! For now on, if you wish to make a request please message me instead of making it a request. Also, when you make a request, please try to give me a more narrow topic. For example, instead of just asking for RobStar fluff, ask for RobStar where *Insert Idea Here.* Thank you so much guys for your continued support and cooperation! Enjoy the drabble!**

* * *

"Waaa! Waaa!"

When I first heard my daughter's loud wailing, the world around me seemed to slow down. Everything became surreal to me, as I watched Victor carrier my baby over to a nearby table to be cleaned and examined. I looked down at my wife, who looked terribly exhausted, and watched as she attempted to rest after the ordeal she had been in just moments ago. It took me a minute before I realized my hand was no longer being crushed by her. I slowly flexed my hand, grimacing at the pain that quickly followed.

" _Well not broken, but defiantly bruised."_ I thought to myself as I continued to stare at my sore hand.

"Waaa! Waaa!"

That same sound hit me like a pile of bricks. My head snapped back up just in time to see Victor walking towards me while holding a small pink bundle. He was looking down at the bundle in his hands, a huge grin on his face as he spoke softly to the newborn child.

"Alrightee little lady, you ready to meet your Daddy?"

I smiled at the half-robot's words. _"Daddy? Wow."_ I still could not believe it, even as Victor very gently handed her over to me. The first thing I noticed was how small she was. She was only a week early, and Victor would have said something to me if he thought she was too small, but I still was shocked to feel just how fragile my daughter really was. That thought made me think more about just how fragile she really was. Although she was pretty small and helpless now, she would never stay that way for long.

As I took note of her black fuzz covering her head, her pale white skin, and the shape of her nose, I knew she was going to inherit more than just my good looks. This little girl was _my_ little girl, and she was going to face this world head-on. She will be strong-willed, intelligent, and a natural born leader. Sure she will probably be just as stubborn as he was too, and just as intense, but luckily she also has some of her mother in her. She would have more than her mother's beautiful eyes; she will have her passion, her endurance, and her innocence. She was delicate now, but she will grow, and when she does, she will be the strongest person he would know.

"Welcome to the world, Mar'i." I cooed to her, with all the love I could muster. I watched in awe as she opened her gorgeous eyes and looked up at me for the first time. I swear she smiled at me with her mother's smile. It was at that moment that I realized just how real this was.

" _This is my daughter, this is my legacy."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Short and smutty RobStar Teen Tryant request by ObeliskX. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Red Robin of the Teen Tyrants marched angrily down the hall of the Tyrant Tower.

"Stupid bitch! She just _has_ to have that stupid gem necklace. She's putting us all in danger from a stupid freaking necklace! And does anyone else question it? No! Because they are all a bunch of butt-kissing wussies that gravel at her stupid feet!" The young villain grumbled to himself as he stomped away from the common room. He walked straight into his room, the door sliding open, then closing behind him. He began to strip himself of his uniform.

"She wants to willing walk into a trap, so be it, but I'm not getting my ass fried for a stupid piece of jewelry!" He declared to himself as he unfastened his belt and roughly pulled off his shirt. He made a motion to pull down his pants when a female voice stopped him.

"Well someone is pretty heated."

Robin turned around to see a dark figure sitting cross-legged on his bed. "How'd you get in my room, Blackfire?" He said with mild annoyance.

"Oh, just checking out the view." She said in a sultry voice and blatantly ogling his naked torso.

Robin blushed at her words and turned back around. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt, but before he could put it on, Blackfire had already floated over to him. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop what he was doing and look up at her, their faces just inches apart.

"Don't." Was all she said as she moved her hand from his arm to his chest and began tracing his toned muscles with her slim fingers. Her actions suddenly made all the heat in his face go down to other parts of his body.

"You know, you really shouldn't let her talk to you like that." She told him as she started nibbling on his ear. A moan escaped the boy's mouth and the girl giggled in response.

"What else can I do? If I challenge her enough, she'll either kill me or worse, she'll get in my head." He managed to say as she continued to do sinful things to his neck.

"Well, at least that slut doesn't get to sleep with you anymore." She concluded as she reached down and began sliding down her pants.

"No, that's what her new pet is for." He agreed as he pulled her crop-top over her head.

"Mm…stop talking." She said flatly and crashed her lips onto his.


End file.
